Never Heard, Never Spoken
by Matrion515
Summary: So many people lived and died during the Year That Never Was. These are their stories in the pain, sorrow, and misery that they would never remember. Next: Elton Pope
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I am not making money off of this.**_

_A/N: I just thought this one up, and what do you know, the others ones just came to me._

_**Never Heard, Never Spoken**_

_**01: Donna Noble**_

_--_

Donna Noble had been lucky.

She had survived the first wave of Toclafane. It could have been said that a little of the Doctor had rubbed of on her.

Her family hadn't been so lucky.

"_Donna run!"_

"_But Gramps!"_

"_Go! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just run!"_

She ran, and she hid. She would survive because she had to. She knew where the Doctor was now, and she would find him. After everything, it was perhaps the only thing she had left.

Then, she heard about Martha Jones. Martha Jones, with her stories of the Doctor and of hope.

"_In the last town we passed, there was this woman."_

"_Woman?"_

"_Martha Jones."_

"_The woman walking the world? The one the Master's looking for?"_

"_That's the one. Anyways, she told us a story…"_

And Donna Noble, for the first time in a year of death, and sorrow, and misery, and the haunting giggling of metal spheres, had hope.

He had found someone to stay with him.

And as the giggling drew closer, ever closer to her hiding place, Donna Noble was happy.

Because she was lucky enough to have seen the Doctor before she died. Her only regret was that wasn't lucky enough to say goodbye.

"_Good luck Spaceman."_

**End.**

_A/N: Yeah, I just killed Donna, but she didn't stay dead in the end, right? Anyways, review. Did you like it, hate it, did it make you cry? Just review please._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never Spoken, Never Heard**_

_**02: Harriet Jones**_

_--_

Harriet Jones blamed herself.

If she hadn't ordered Torchwood to fire at the Sycorax ship, she would have still been Prime Minister.

And Harold Saxon wouldn't.

"_Don't you think she looks tired?"_

If she had hurried along the development of the Sub-wave Network, she could have gotten in contact with Martha Jones.

If she believed it would help, she would have gone outside.

There were so many 'ifs' and 'would haves' and 'should haves.' Harriet had so many doubts, and fears, and so much guilt.

All that guilt eating away at her.

But she had to do something.

She would use the Sub-wave Network. It wasn't finished, it would reach only the strongest still standing transmitters on Earth, and it would give away her location, but she would do it.

"_But, Mrs. Jones if you-"_

"_I know, but I have to do something."_

"_It was an honor to work with you, ma'am."_

"_And you as well Ms. McShane."_

"_It's Ace, Mrs. Jones. Just Ace."_

For the sake of the human race, she would do it.

Her life didn't matter, as long as it saved the Earth.

She would spread the story of the Doctor and Martha Jones.

"_This is Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister, transmitting on all available networks. I don't have much time, but I'll try my best. There is a man called the Doctor…" _

And she would hope that what she did would make up for her crimes.

"_Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."_

"_Yes, we know who you are. And the Master will be pleased when we kill you." _

_--_

_A/N: So here's the second one. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites everybody. If I get more I may be persuaded to update quicker._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Never Heard, Never Spoken**_

_**03: Elton Pope**_

_--_

Elton Pope had died even before the Toclafane killed him.

Ursula had been watching the meeting, she had always been interested in politics, even more so now that she was a face on a sidewalk panel.

Then, it had happened.

"_Elton! Elton, look! It's the Doctor!"_

"_Huh? What?"_

"_It's the Doc-"_

The Toclafane descended on them, like starving dogs to a piece of meat.

"_Look at you. The man and the lady. Strange lady."_

"_Very strange lady. Do you die the same, strange lady? Dead lady?"_

It hadn't been the Toclafane that killed her. It had been him.

He didn't mean to.

It had been an accident.

He didn't mean to drop her.

"_Ursula! Ursula!"_

"_Oh no! Strange lady fell. She broke. Dead lady now."_

She had shattered.

And as the Toclafane closed in on him, laughing madly all the way, Elton realized, so had he. 

"_I'm sorry Ursula. I'm so sorry. But, you'll see. The Doctor will stop them. We'll both see." _

**End.**

_A/N: I had just always wondered what would happen to Ursula if she broke. And while their running for their lives from the Toclafane seems to be as good a time as any. Honestly, I'm surprised Elton hasn't shown up waving his arms around and yelling 'She broke Doctor! She broke!' Especially with all the Cyberman and Dalek invasions since they met. _


End file.
